Little Silly Stories
by Hamish
Summary: Serie de historias que relatan los mas emotivos y alocados momentos de niñas que no pensaron encontrarse con situaciones similares. Antologia de cursilerias. Solo para enamorados.
1. HISTORIA 1: Dia de Paseo

DIA DE PASEO I  
  
Durante las clases normales, un muy normal día de lunes, los alumnos del colegio donde Martha estudiaba, una voz resonó en los pasillos y salones de clases; la voz del director interrumpió a los muchachos en sus estudios.  
  
Buenos días, niños. Les habla el director; disculpen esta pequeña interrupción pero, lo que he de decirles a todos interesa.  
  
"Como saben -continuó diciendo-, el viaje de final de generación se acerca y los muchachos del tercer curso están muy entusiasmados, lo se. Quiero decirles que el viaje de este año..."  
  
Todos en el mencionado tercer curso estallaron en murmullos por lo que el director pudiera decir. "Lo suspenderán" decían unos, "seguro que será el mejor" decían pocos.  
  
... el viaje de este año será especial -continuó el profesor-. Generalmente los alumnos del tercer curso viajan solos a su destino; sin embargo, este año, la mesa de profesores y yo, personalmente, hemos decidido que los alumnos con altos honores o reconocimientos especiales de este año viajaran también... siempre y cuando sean del segundo curso, claro. No nos podemos arriesgar a que los pequeños anden por ahí con poca supervisión.  
  
En los salones azules, donde los del segundo curso estudiaban, los ánimos mejoraron para muchos, las sonrisas esbozadas eran gigantescas, sin embargo había caras largas y hasta de envidia.  
  
Seguro me invitaran -dijo un muchacho-, tengo las mas altas calificaciones del salón. Yo no soñaría con ir -decía uno de sus compañeros-, los profesores me reprenden a cada rato. A pesar de las modificaciones de este año -dijo el Director- las reglas serán las mismas y la organización no cambiara en absoluto, la disciplina y orden deben estar presentes en cada momento. Espero que lo comprendan, jóvenes.  
  
Dicho esto, las bocinas que sonaban en cada rincón dejaron de emitir sonido alguno. Los alumnos, por su parte, hicieron mayor alboroto del que se podía hacer después de un anuncio del director. Discutían furiosos entre ellos o festejaban abrazándose y empezaban a hacer planes para el ya muy esperado viaje de fin de año.  
  
¿Oíste eso? ¡Iremos al viaje! ¡Iremos! -le dijo un chico de segundo a su compañero. No estoy seguro de poder ir -contestó este-, mis calificaciones piden mas. ¿Estas loco? Fuiste finalista en el concurso de diseño y el director dijo que los alumnos con reconocimientos especiales estarían invitados. Los dos iremos, tu también.  
  
En otro edificio, otro salón y con una conversación similar, dos chicas hacían planes para hacer del viaje una gran experiencia; al menos una de ellas lo hacia.  
  
Imagina, Martha. Las calles para nosotros solos, podemos invitar a algunos chicos del tercero 5 y 6, seguro que no se negaran a acompañarte, sobre todo, no se negaran a pasear junto a una celebridad como tu. No lo menciones. Además, ¿para que invitar a ese chicos? ¿Para que? Pues... un viaje sin amor, no es un viaje he de decir. ¿Qué vas a contar a tus nietos? ¿Qué caminaste sin parar comiendo nieve de sabores, dulces picantes y que para el final del día estabas igual o mas sola que antes. Suena realista. Suena pesimista; en lo personal, prefiero vivir una aventura amorosa. Por ejemplo, ese chico del tercero 6 es tan guapo, y dicen que es muy inteligente, no le haría mal mostrarme que tan inteligente es. ¿Qué dices? ¿No hay alguien a quien quieras invitar? No creo que este disponible, ni si quiera creo que vaya. ¿Disponible? Tiene que ir, amenos que.... ¡Martha! ¿es un muchacho del segundo grado? No dije eso -respondió volteándose y comenzó a estudiar un libro cercano. Tu dijiste---  
  
La voz de la maestra a cargo del grupo, al igual que en toda la escuela, interrumpió los sonoros comentarios de los alumnos para continuar con la clase en curso.  
  
Lo siento, jóvenes, pero el receso esta cerca, podrá comentar cuanto quieran... E invitar a quien quieran -insistía la chica con Martha. ... sobre el viaje, así que, ahora estudiaremos geografía de vuelta. Continúen con esos mapas.  
  
Al termino de las clases todos los alumnos salieron disparados a los patios para platicar con sus compañeros el anuncio del director. Los alumnos de segundo se amontonaban en las oficinas preguntando si estaban invitados a ir al viaje con los de tercero. La mayoría de ellos recibían malas noticias; por sus calificaciones, comportamiento o simplemente por no ser destacados, muchos alumnos de segundo grado se quedarían en la escuela mientras otros pocos se divertían.  
  
Vamos, dime quien es. ¿Es aquel? Míralo, tiene un rostro interesante. Thomas... es un presumido. Esta en segundo 2, nunca pesaría en pasar mas de dos segundos con el. ¿Lo conoces? Si, Jes, lo conozco. Esta en el salón de... un-a amiga y seguido lo veo cerca de mi casa. Vaya, tu si conoces a gente interesante. Entonces no es el... veamos... es aquel, ¿no?, ese muchacho con suéter... No -negaba Martha una y otra vez.  
  
Después de señalar a la mitad de los chicos de segundo grado, Jes se dio por vencida y decidió dejar de adivinar en quien se interesaba Martha.  
  
En un salón de segundo 2, también se comentaba el viaje y muchos repelaban el que no les permitieran ir, mientras otros estaban contentos y algunos mas no sabían su situación.  
  
¿Por qué no vas a preguntar? ¿Y que me aplasten la cabeza? No. Prefiero esperar a que alguien venga y nos informe. Tonto -replico un muchacho.  
  
Entonces, a poco tiempo de que la hora de comida terminara, un chico entro alborotado al salón.  
  
Aquí viene la encargada de terceros, trae la lista de los asistentes -decía entre jadeos.  
  
Efectivamente una mujer alta y de aspecto elegante pero arrogante, con una lista en la mano entro de inmediato con una sonrisita en la cara.  
  
Sospecho que si no están aquí sus compañeros estarán en la oficina así que les diré de una buena vez quien nos acompañara. Háganme el favor de tomar asiento, ustedes. Los mencionare conforme a su nombre y seguido el autobús en el que irán. Los autobuses llevaran a los alumnos según su comportamiento, calificaciones o reconocimiento así que, los jóvenes, y serán pocos que estén asignados al autobús numero uno serán los mas destacados estudiantes.  
  
En el aula la tensión se hizo presente para todos. Además de seleccionar a pocos, los profesores se habían tomado la delicadeza de clasificarlos conforme a su estado académico, por coincidente no se sentían cómodos.  
  
Ahora, mucha atención, no repetiré nada de lo dicho ahora. Bien, el primero es...  
  
Comenzó a mencionar a los chicos seleccionados, como había dicho, su nombre, un numero de autobús y ocasionalmente un "felicidades" se hacia presente.  
  
Les pido que si alguien mencionado no se encuentra en el salón uno de ustedes le informe que ha sido seleccionado y, estos tiene asistir a la junta que se efectuara esta tarde a las 5 PM en punto, de no hacerlo será asumido que no desea ir al viaje. Los esperamos. Buenas tardes tengan todos.  
  
En el salón pocos habían sido seleccionados aun cuando no todos se encontraban ahí. Solo 12 habían sido nombrados y asistirían; efectivamente, la mayoría de ellos estaba en las oficinas tratando de averiguar lo ahora sabido por sus compañeros menos afortunados.  
  
Bueno, no soy tu amiga, pero creo que tengo derecho a saber quien es afortunado. No, Jes, no tienes derecho, ni siquiera te interesa; solo quieres saberlo para atosigarlo con preguntitas y hacerme decir cosas cursis y melosas sobre su persona. No te diré quien es. ¡Así que lo aceptas! Al menos tengo algo; se que es de segundo, se que no es guapo, puesto que señale a todos ellos y... que es tímido. No sabes nada sobre el. Pues lo sabré dentro de dos semanas. Seguro que si te gusta es inteligente, un ñoño talvez, así que asistirá a ese viaje de generación y te delataras, Martha. Naha, no. Lo harás. En cuanto lo veas tus ojos se fijaran en el , una sonrisita poco notable se dibujara en tu boca y dejaras de escuchar a tu alrededor, lo sabré entonces. ¿Martha? ¡¿Martha?!  
  
Jes no se había dado cuenta de que lo que narraba hasta entonces había sido actuado por Martha que miraba fijamente las escaleras frente a ellos. Un chico de segundo bajaba tímidamente casi invisible para los demás.  
  
¿Quién, quien es? -insistía Jes-, muéstramelo.  
  
En cuanto Martha se dio cuenta de su notorio cambio de actitud, bajó su cara para ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas e incluso prefirió voltearse y alejarse un poco de las escaleras.  
  
Diablos, no pude ver a nadie. ¿Estas segura que es un chico normal? Si pasó por aquí, ni siquiera me sonrió. ¿Para ti esa es la prueba? Bueno, Martha, así compruebas quien es un verdadero chico. Ya sabes, audaz, lindo, y si me sonríe es muy buen partido... para mi. Si tu teoría fuera cierta, se que ese sería un chico, un chico especia.  
  
Jes hizo un gesto no muy agradable pensando que un chico especial no era algo que ella quisiera.  
  
Como sea, tal muchacho no existe, no irá al viaje y nunca sabrás quien "es". Como quieras, entonces. ¿Comes con nostras? -Jes señalo a un grupo de niñas que estaban cerca aparentemente esperándola. No, no. Gracias. Nos vemos entonces, adiós.  
  
Martha, sola, se dirigió a los salones del segundo grado para investigar algo que le quemaba desde la mañana, algo que de no saber haría difícil su vida durante dos semanas.  
  
Ya ahí, en especifico se dirigió al segundo 2 donde solo un par de muchachos discutían.  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Qué mas dijo? -gritaba nervioso uno de ellos. Que habría una reunión a las... 5 de la tarde y... que deben asistir.  
  
Martha supo que hablaban del viaje e interrumpió la pequeña discusión.  
  
¿Disculpa? -preguntó al segundo chico-, ¿sabes quienes asistirán al viaje? Quienes en este salón. Sólo se de el -dijo señalando al muchacho con el que hablaba antes. Sabes si... -Martha se detuvo a pensar un poco-, no, gracias. ¿Te mando algún profesor? Si, si -mintió Martha-, pero si no sabes esta bien. O.k.  
  
Decepcionada, y tratando de que nadie la viera salir del edificio al que no pertenecía, se dirigió a su salón. Justo cuando se encontraba en las escaleras, el timbre que indicaba a todos que tenían que regresar a las labores sonó y una gran multitud se le abalanzo yendo en sentido contrario de todos.  
  
Acto seguido, Martha decidió esperar en el descanso de la escalera, aunque eso significara llegar tarde a clase. Cuando las personas disminuyeron su velocidad y el tumulto era menor comenzó a bajar, entonces, la oportunidad de aclarar su duda se presento. Sólo tenia que preguntar "¿Iras al viaje?" pero no lo hizo, a cambio empezó a temblar de arriba abajo y balbuceaba en voz baja. Un muchacho que lo noto (y que era el motivo de los síntomas) se le acerco y quedo viendo un tanto extrañado por su comportamiento. El también tembló un poco y se alejo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que era Martha quien se tambaleaba en las escaleras.  
  
Llega tarde, señor Rivera -dijo la profesora al solicitarle permiso para entrar. No soy el único. ¿Qué? Es que... -elaboró una mentira-, una chica en el pasillo... se sintió mal y tuve que... ayudarle. Ya veo. Pase.  
  
¿Puedo pasar? ¿Qué hacías fuera, Martha? Eh... estaba platicando con un amigo y... estábamos en el edificio de enfrente... lo siento. Pasa. Y ponte al corriente, no queremos que tus notas bajen. No, profesora.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ese es el comienzo de mi mini Fan Fiction; creo que no va a contar con mas 4 o 5 capítulos.  
  
Espero que no sea muy cursi, confuso o tonto y que les guste aunque sea un poquitin.  
  
Por favor, díganme lo que opinan de el para que lo pueda modificar o subir mi autoestima un poco. Espero poder contestar todos sus comentarios. 


	2. DP Cap 2

DIA DE PASEO II  
  
El día del tan esperado viaje, los alumnos habían sido citados poco antes de las 6 AM. Siendo que ahora cada alumno sabia exactamente su lugar en los autobuses, el proceso de organización fue rápido. Todos, excepto los perdidos y Martha se encontraban ya en su asiento de autobús listos para partir.  
  
¿No vas a subir? Esta helando allá afuera -le gritó desde la ventanilla uno de sus compañeros. Si... si, sólo... quiero saber... nada. Ya voy.  
  
En el autobús estaban todos entusiasmados. La mayoría de los ahí presentes eran de tercer grado; sin embargo algunos tímidos "segundos" se veían felices también.  
  
Treinta y cuatro, treinta y cuatro... -Martha buscó su asiento, que no debía ser difícil de encontrar pues era el único vacío.  
  
Por fin encontró su lugar. Junto a la ventana el 34 estaba vacío y junto a este, una chica de segundo la miró apenada.  
  
¿Vas aquí? -preguntó. Si, si. Al menos eso dice mi boleto. Bien, temí que se sentara junto a mi un tipo de tercero, uno de esos que nos molestan en el almuerzo. No te preocupes -respondió Martha tomando asiento-, no diré media palabra, no soy muy parlanchina, y mucho menos te molestare... Diana. Muchos gusto, soy... Martha. Lo dice en el boleto. "G coma Martha, asiento 34" Cierto, el boleto.  
  
Martha seguía escuchando a la muchacha de segundo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana a los que llegaban tarde o buscaban despistados su autobús.  
  
¿Dónde esta tu amiga? ¿Jes? No lo se. Digo, todas tiene una amiga, solo pregunte donde esta ella, la tuya. Es raro, mi amiga esta a 300 kilómetros de aquí. La mía en el camión 7, no es buena con los estudios, pero su calificación alcanzo merito. Ya veo, al menos irá. Si. ¿Y tu novio? Estas aun mas fría. No tengo uno. ¿No? Vaya, una tercera sin novio... pensé que seria la única. Eres de segundo -respondió Martha sin ofenderse en lo mas mínimo. Pero dejare de serlo en 4 meses. Cierto. Entonces, ¿dónde esta el chico? -insistía Diana. En el camión 4 -contesto Martha volteando hacia fuera justo en el momento en que el muchacho subía al camión con un numero 4 en el cristal. ¿4? ¿no es de tercero? ¿Eh? No, no, no es de tercero. Me alegra que haya venido-termino Martha casi en silencio.  
  
Los autobuses se prepararon para arrancar y comenzar el viaje que todos esperaban; en el interior, los camiones radiaban alegría. Los chicos -en especial los segundos- estaban emocionadísimos e igualmente nerviosos. Mientras los de tercero ya comenzaban con las actividades. Las parejas mas disparejas se abrazaban apasionadamente mientras no había supervisión y el calor se sentía entre apasionadas parejas de jovencitos.  
  
Dime, Diana, ¿tienes un novio o... un chico? ¿Yo? No, como ya te dije -resaltó la chica- soy de las pocas "segundas" sin novio. Lo se pero, ¿un chico? Pues, creo que hay uno en mi clase. ¿Si? Vaya. ¿Y sabe que te gusta? No lo creo.  
  
El viaje fue largo, de una ciudad a otra. Al principio, los muchachos dormían en su mayoría y otros charlaban sonoramente, con el tiempo y conforme el sol iba subiendo los ánimos se fueron abajo. Ahora el calor invadía el autobús y todos reclamaban un descanso de tan pesado viaje.  
  
Calma, muchachos; ya no falta mucho. Ven esa torre, no esta lejos, sólo unos minutos mas.  
  
Efectivamente, pocos minutos después llegaron a un pueblecito poco atractivo para los jóvenes que, en busca de diversión se sintieron defraudados al ver el aspecto del lugar. Con grandes y antiguos edificios, tiendas pequeñas y gente humilde, no era lo que ellos llamarían un lugar divertido. Sin embargo, las cosas mejoraron.  
  
Bien -comenzó un carismático profesor de segundo-, se que esto, a simple vista, no promete mucho. Verán, en el centro esta lo bueno-les guiñó un ojo- ; esta el balneario, ya saben... chapuzones y diversión. También esta la sala de teatro, el cine -que no deberían visitar, en casa también hay uno- las neverias, los lugares para comer que son una bomba... por supuesto, por la noche están esas cosas que llaman centros nocturnos... y muchas tiendas.  
  
Al escuchar esto, el alboroto volvió a los grupos de amigos que ansiosos esperaban ser libres.  
  
Las reglas son estas -continuó el profesor-: pueden ir a donde les plazca, con quien ustedes deseen pero, a las 5 PM en punto -e hizo mucho énfasis en esta ultima frase- tienen que ir al hotel para confirmar su llegada, estancia y, sobre todo que están completos y en sus plenas facultades mentales. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Todos contestaron al unísono; un SI colectivo resonó en las solitarias y calladas calles del lugar.  
  
Cuando el profesor lo autorizo todos se dispersaron. La mayoría se dirigió al balneario, el calor para esa hora de la mañana ya era intenso y se dispusieron a darse un baño para empezar su viaje. Por su parte, Martha camino sola un rato hacia el parque central, donde pocos encontraron un lugar divertido así que estaba prácticamente desierto, cosa que le gustó a Martha. Justo cuando se disponía a pensar en que hacer con el resto de sus pequeñas vacaciones, una vocecita a lo lejos la llamaba por su nombre desesperadamente.  
  
¿Oye, tu? ¡Martha! -era Diana, la chica del autobús. Lo siento, ¿qué pasa? -Martha se disculpo al suponer cuanto tiempo la había estado llamando sin respuesta. Ya era hora. Pues... ¿tienes planes? -pregunto Diana tímida metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón. Pues... no, no lo creo. Iba a leer un rato. ¿Leer? Definitivamente me necesitas. Ven.  
  
Diana la tomo prácticamente del brazo y la llevo a la zona de tiendas. "...Necesitaremos nueva ropa para andar en estos lugares..." alego la chica muy a pesar de Martha que no se había preocupado por la ropa antes, aun así acepto sin verlo como una mala idea.  
  
Compraron todo tipo de accesorios y algunos recuerdos del lugar. De no ser por Diana, talvez Martha nunca habría gastado un solo centavo pues las compras no eran uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, mucho menos las de ropa.  
  
¿Por qué la fortuna, G coma Martha? Pues, mis padres están entusiasmados con mi graduación y no suelo gastar mucho de mi mesada. No es una fortuna. ¡Cielos! Pues aprovéchalo.  
  
Para la hora de la comida, Martha no era la misma chica que había bajado del autobús uno. Ahora vestía ropa alegre y sus maletas estaban repletas de moda que, siendo del lugar no había salido nada cara.  
  
¿Qué paso con tu amiga? -pregunto una mejor vestida Martha. Pues resulta que enfermo. Habíamos planeado esto mucho y la gripe lo arruino todo. Pero no es impedimento para divertirse, además tu también eres agradable, G coma Martha. Gracias. Luces bien. Podrías pertenecer a ese molesto grupo de terceras que se reúnen en la cafetería. Se lo que dices. Pero no creo querer pertenecer a ellas. ¿Qué dices de ir a comer? Me temo que mi estomago reclama que gaste un poco de este dinero en comida. Seguro.  
  
¿Oye, amigo? ¿Si? -contestó fastidiado un chico de segundo. ¿Cuántos teléfonos tienes ya? ¿De que hablas? ¿Teléfonos? Vamos, Carlitos; no me digas que no piensas conquistar a alguna muchachita.  
  
¿Muchachita? No, no, no; te equivocas. Vine a... a... ¿divertirte? Si, a eso. No necesito una "muchachita". Pues... estaremos en La libélula si te interesa. Seguro que una que otra niña se parará por ahí y no faltare para ayudarla a... divertirse. Gracias.  
  
Al parecer la idea de Carlos de tener diversión no era muy similar a la de aquel chico. Pero, después de todo el viaje era para divertirse y si no había otra manera, ¿por qué no? Aun así, el muchacho prefirió caminar por ahí, observaba en los aparadores y compraba chatarra que entonces le sirvió de alimento.  
  
Mientras caminaba pensaba en como pasar los siguientes tres días y nada agradable se le ocurría, ver como sus compañeros "normales" tenían sus sesiones de diversión lo hacían pensar en cuan tonto se vería el jugando en el agua, conquistando chicas, comprando juguetitos o simplemente correteando por ahí.  
  
¡Ay Dios! -exclamó Martha mientras caminaban hacia un lugar para comer. ¿Qué, que pasa?  
  
Antes de poder contestar o de que Diana pudiera hacer otra pregunta, la primera arrastró a las dos chicas a un rinconcito alejado de la calle y se cubrió la cara con algunas de las bolsas, aun así no paso desapercibida. El motivo: el chico de segundo 2 había pasado tan cerca que Martha no estaba segura de seguir respirando.  
  
Ese... ese chico... ¿es...? Sshh! Si, es el... creí que estarían todos en el balneario, al menos sus compañeros estarán ahí, ¿qué hace aquí? -balbuceó Martha. Es un calle, para todos, la gente suele caminar por aquí a veces -bromeó Diana. Digo... ¿a dónde iba? Pues... creo que... -Diana maquiló algo antes de dar la verdadera respuesta- , creo que iba al balneario, ¿no? Es lógico que lo hiciera. Tienes razón. ¿Oye? Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie, no quiero que se enteren de que... soy mas normal de lo que creen, ¿si? Por supuesto, G coma Martha. No te preocupes, juro por el honor de mi familia (que... es dudoso) que no diré nada a nadie. Muchas gracias -suspiro una apenadísima Martha.  
  
Siguieron caminando para encontrarse en La libélula, el lugar aparentemente mas decente, limpio y agradable para comer y siendo que en ese momento las características del ambiente no eran mas importantes que el hecho de alimentarse no importo mucho.  
  
Hola, niñas. ¿Necesitan compañía? -un segundo estaba en la puerta y se dirigió a ellas. ¿Niñas? Ve a comer una paleta, mensote -Diana tomó el asunto en sus manos. ¡Que carácter! ¿Qué dices tu? Eres tercera, ¿no? No creo que alguien que conozca a Dianita pase tiempo con ella.  
  
Los demás muchachos se rieron acerca del comentario e hicieron otros mas sin que Diana los tomara en serio o se intimidara si quiera.  
  
Diana -susurró. ¿Qué pasa, Martha? Esto se pone interesante. No, tenemos que ir a sentarnos. Espera, después de la pelea viene la parte en que todo mejora. Enserio. Mira a la puerta.  
  
En la puerta señalada estaba el chico encontrado antes en la calle con una evidente cara de desconcierto.  
  
Adelántate; ve y siéntate donde quieras. Creo que ya no comeré. ¿Qué?  
  
Antes de que Martha se pudiera enojar tuvo que salir corriendo a la mesa mas lejana para ocultarse tras un menú.  
  
¡Carlitos! Que bueno que vienes, te necesitamos. Dianita se nos pone difícil. No vine a ayudarte. Vine a... comer, supongo. Vamos, diviértete un poco. Mira... yo me voy con Diana ¿por qué me acompañaras. ¿verdad? -Diana hizo un gesto que hacía suponer que si-, y tu puedes quedarte con los muchachos, ellos te ayudaran a divertirte un poco. No se, no creo que--- Mira. Elijamos una... victima -el chico comenzó a mirar alrededor clasificando a las personas que sin saberlo comían tranquilas-. ¡Aquella! -gritó Diana señalando el menú que ocultaba a Martha. No, no se si... esa chica no... no vine a eso, sólo quiero comer. Come con ella -interrumpió el amigo de Diana-. ¿O que? ¿Tienes miedo?  
  
Carlos dudo por un rato. No es que tuviera miedo pero no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos y menos si estos involucraban a terceras personas. Así que actuó.  
  
Esta bien -aceptó. Bueno, espero que... a las 5 de la tarde ya tengas un par de citas, compañero. Seguro.  
  
Diana y sus amigos salieron del lugar envueltos en risas.  
  
¿Esa no era tu amiga? Si; créeme, hicimos algo bueno.  
¡Ya era hora! Pensé que no venias -exclamó Martha al sentir que alguien paraba frente a ella-, necesito que me saques de aquí, ¿acaso ya se fue?  
  
Pero, a cambio de Diana recibió a la persona menos esperada pero sobre todo a quien le gustaba ver mas que a nadie.  
  
¿Puedo sentarme? No quisiera comer solo y... ¿puedo? -dijo el chico en cuanto la cara de la chica estuvo al descubierto casi por completo.  
  
Por supuesto Martha tenia un debate mental. Por un lado deseaba mas que nada que aquel chico se sentara allí, junto a ella, mas cerca de lo que jamás habían estado; por otro, temía hacer el ridículo y prefería salir corriendo o inventar una excusa para no dejarlo sentarse.  
  
Claro, como gustes -en cambio actuó bien y se porto tranquila ante la situación.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
He aquí una segunda parte, según yo la penúltima pues el final ya esta hecho además de que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que en este caso no suelen ser muy elaborados.  
  
Es que todo empieza cuando me imagino una sola escena y después, para escribirla así tengo que inventarme toda una historia para que esa escena encaje en ella. Ojala les guste mis mini-mini-historia y que me den sus opiniones ya sea por este medio o directamente por un e-mail. 


	3. DP 3

DIA DE PASEO III  
  
¿Te molesta? -volvió a preguntar el muchacho. En absoluto, enserio -contestó Martha.  
  
Al principio el chico se sentó un tanto alejado de la muchacha que seguía ocultándose tras el menú, tomo otro se estos y se dispuso pedir algo para comer aunque en verdad no tenia hambre.  
  
¿Ya ordenaste algo? Si quieres... yo te invito.  
  
A Martha le dio vueltas el estomago. Por supuesto no necesitaba de su caridad o amabilidad pues ella disponía de una buena cantidad de dinero, aun así el detalle le pareció fantástico. Era como la realización de muchas de sus fantasías donde el muchacho le saludaba y eran amigos.  
  
No es necesario -respondió Martha-, yo puedo pagarlo. Pero no he ordenado nada. No me refería a eso, te invito para mostrarte que... bueno... Ya se, pero no puedo aceptar. Gracias de todos modos.  
  
Durante un largo rato nadie dijo nada. Martha seguía pensando en como actuar, si irse o quedarse y tener esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba, en ese caso ¿qué hacer?. Mientras Carlos planeaba una táctica que le diera una cita con aquella chica, pero también estaba nervioso, si estaba ahí no era precisamente por quererlo así pero ya no había nada que hacer ¿cómo se vería huyendo sin antes decir algo?  
  
Me llamo... Carlos; estoy en segundo 2 -dijo entonces. Lo se. ¿Enserio? Vaya, no creí que alguien de tercero me conociera. No soy "alguien". Además... bueno... yo... no creas que te investigo ni nada... es que--- ¿Tu como te llamas? -interrumpió nervioso el chico. No-sabes... es obvio. Me llamo Martha, soy de tercero... también es obvio---  
  
¿Ma-Martha? ¿Martha de tercero? Eso dije -se sorprendió Martha. Tu... tu... tu ganaste el concurso de diseño y... tu...  
  
Por un momento Carlos estuvo mas nervioso que Martha y su cara tomo un color rojo que iba bien con el decorado del lugar (N/A Fue lo único que se me ocurrió; lo demás esta muy choteado). Martha también cambio de actitud, ahora se vio curiosa, ¿cómo sabia eso? ¿o, por que la reconoció hasta entonces? Sólo hasta entonces retiro el obstáculo de su cara y se dejó ver.  
  
¡Ay! -exclamó Carlos nervioso. Lo sabia. ¿Lo-lo sabes todo? ¿qué sabes? Ni si quiera sabias que era yo. Sólo querías pasar el rato con... "alguien". Si hubieras sabido que era yo nunca te hubieras parado por aquí, ni si quiera asomado, ¿cierto?  
  
Carlos agachó la cabeza pensado que en parte, la muchacha tenia razón, sin embargo no en la forma que ella pensaba.  
  
Cierto -respondió esperando la reacción de la chica. ¡Que bien! Al menos eres sincero. Bueno, si no te importa me voy. Disculpa la perdida de tiempo. No, no, no; no me estas entendiendo.  
  
Entontes Martha paso del enojo y tristeza a los nervios nuevamente. De inmediato se volvió para escuchar a Carlos que conservaba el rojo de sus mejillas.  
  
No...- hubiera venido por que... yo... me daría mucha pena hablarte, pero creo que no fue tan difícil. ¿Pena? ¿A ti? Si has venido de lo mas normal, nunca te vi avergonzado. Es que no sabia que eras tu quien estaba aquí sentada, de haberlo sabido no hubiera sido tan audaz, créeme.  
  
Ahora las cosas se pusieron tensas, nadie tenia que decir o el valor para hacerlo y el silencio se hizo en la mesa.  
  
¿Quieres decir que... te gustaría hablar conmigo? -preguntó Martha a punto de desmayo. Pues si... de nada en especial, sólo hablarte... como... podríamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?  
  
Confirmado, Martha estaba en uno de esos sueños locos. Nada de lo que el muchacho decía tenia sentido para ella. Nunca le había intentado hablar, ni siquiera la notaba, y...  
  
¿Por qué me evitas entonces? ¿Por qué lo haces tu? -preguntó inteligentemente el chico. Yo... ¿no te imaginas?  
  
Justo cuando la respuesta de la chica ocurría en la mente de Carlos, Martha dejo caer unas lagrimas en su mejilla y volteo de inmediato para no dejarlas ver.  
  
No, no, no llores. No te evito a propósito, enserio. Martha, no te pongas así; yo... no es lo que tu piensas.  
  
Martha no respondía, ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver y se esforzaba por dejar de llorar.  
  
Te diré todo. Cuando, el año pasado me preguntaste mi nombre me puse muy alerta, pensé que me harías una de esas bromas que loa mayores acostumbran hacer en especial a mi, pero nunca hiciste nada, pasaron seis meses y tu nunca hiciste nada, solo sabias mi nombre y... no lo usaste. Después, alguien me dijo que me mirabas y después note que cambiaste tu ruta para ir a casa, aunque no se donde vives se que esa ruta no te conviene pues antes no la usabas -Carlos continuó dando de talles-, aun así tarde mucho en darme cuenta. ¿Cuenta de que? -pregunto Martha aun con un nudo en la garganta. Ya veras. Entonces, hace unos meses, en el concurso de diseño (en el que no me fue muy bien), la profesora encargada me dijo que tu habías intercedido por mi e incluso, a pesar de saber que no habría uno hiciste que me dieran el segundo lugar. Yo... no es lo que piensas. Espero que estés mintiendo pues esto no es fácil de decir. Desde entonces también te miro, se que me evitas mucho y a veces, solo a veces, haces mucho por estar cerca aunque sea unos segundos. Yo--- He aquí mi respuesta, creo. Y sólo es por si no has interpretado todo lo que dije...  
  
Martha sabia lo que quería escuchar, lo sabia a la perfección, cada palabra y la intención de estas pero era solo lo que ella quería, lo que en verdad diría Carlos aun no era interpretado como el imagino.  
  
... si te evito no es por que... no es por que no me gustes precisamente.  
  
De una manera diferente, el chico había dicho todo para Martha y esta sintió como su estomago bajaba desde su garganta e intento juntar algunas palabras.  
  
¿Enserio? ¿Por qué habría de mentir? -Martha hizo un gesto que hizo cambiar de opinión a Carlos-. Bueno, si, vine por una apuesta tonta pero, todo cambio cuando supe que eras tu. Tampoco te evito por que no me gustes, Carlos... al contrario. Lo se. ¿Lo sabes? Si; es de lo que me di cuenta hace unos meses. Fue entonces cuando te empecé a evitar, ¿no es cierto? ¿Fue por eso? Por eso y porque también yo sentía algo que... si estaba a menos de un metro de distancia era muy notorio incluso a millas de vista. Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta ese día en el pasillo. Una parte (muy grande he de agregar) de mi quería ayudarte, estabas pálida y temblabas pero una mas torpe me hizo correr. Ni que lo digas. Debiste verme a mi dando vueltas por la escuela.  
  
Las cosas mejoraron, ahora conversaban tranquilamente y sonreían de vez en cuando. Claro, Martha estaba embelesada pero contenta, muy contenta. Y Carlos trataba de agradar sin saber que ese trabajo ya estaba hecho, el solo tenia que ser. Llegue tarde a clases -dijeron al unísono antes de una risita. ¿Qué dice, señorita Martha? ¿Amigos? -Carlos extendió su mano hacia la chica que la miraba contenta. Por supuesto.  
  
Después de un suave y muy emotivo apretón de manos, nadie supo que hacer. La verdad ninguno de los dos deseaba soltarse. Pensando en esto, Carlos se aproximo mas y mas a Martha que no hizo nada; ya estando muy cerca aquel apretón amistoso dio paso a un abrazo que mas que otra cosa, fue disfrutado.  
  
Carlos no se preocupo por que ella lo rechazara, simplemente paso su brazos alrededor de su espalda y ella respondió haciendo lo mismo.  
  
¿Qué sigue, señorita? -preguntó el chico sin dejar de abrazar a la niña. ¿Seguir? Creo que yo debo salir corriendo. Pero primero, una ultima pregunta y una ultima respuesta. Después, puedes correr cuanto quieras.  
  
Martha dejo la posición de abrazo y miro fijamente al chico enfrente.  
  
¿Pregunta? ¿De que se trata? Ya se que pronto te vas de la escuela y que yo soy un... segundo--- Eso es un comentario. Lo haces difícil. La pregunta en si no es mas que... ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Obviamente, Martha no se esperaba oír tan sorpresiva pregunta y Carlos lo notó pues abrió los ojos y una sonrisa inevitable se dibujo en su rostro ya no tan pálido.  
  
No si sigues evitándome. No creo poder seguir yendo hasta tu casa a diario cuando vivo del otro lado de la cuidad. ¿Eso es un...? Evidente si.  
  
Pese a la opinión de mucho que los miraban desde el cristal, no pasó nada mas. Según Diana, afuera, un beso debió ser inmediato pero ellos no lo vieron así, al menos no actuaron así.  
  
¿Qué sigue? -volvió a preguntar Carlos. Supongo que ir a un lugar donde podamos hacerlo sin que nos miren. ¿Hacer... que? Correr -bromeó la chica.  
  
Efectivamente dejaron la mesa para poder salir e ir a un lugar con menos vigilancia. Después de todo había mucho que hacer y eran casi las cinco.  
  
Ah, Diana estas aquí -Martha fingió no haberlos visto por la ventana. ¿Yo? Ah si... bueno... no me he ido en realidad. ¿Oye? -Carlos se dirigió a la pareja de Diana-, creo que perdí la apuesta. ¿Qué dices? -contestó este. Perdí, no tengo una cita, ni siquiera un teléfono. Perdí.  
  
Dicho esto Martha y Carlos se alejaron. Caminaron un poco, de nuevo en las calles llenas de tiendas y establecimientos.  
  
¡Oh por Dios! Eras tu -exclamó de pronto el chico. ¿Qué? ¿quién? Cuando iba a ese lugar del que acabamos de salir... una chica se tropezó conmigo... y la otra... veo que sueles esconderte tras las cosas, ¿eras tu? Por eso no te reconocí, esa ropa y la ropa... bueno. Tienes razón, no va conmigo. Te ves fantástica. Pero el viejo estilo es bueno también.  
  
Durante un rato sólo caminaron por el centro. Al contrario de al llegar, a Carlos ahora le pareció un bello lugar; también Martha veía las cosas diferentes de la mano de aquel chico. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y pronto serían las cinco así que se dispusieron a regresar.  
  
No fue fácil pues estaban pasando un gran día. Reían todo el tiempo y a menudo había comentarios de tanto cariño que los dos terminaban sonrojados. Cerca del lugar de reunión, en un parquecito un tanto solo y abandonado, Carlos se detuvo y tomo a Martha de las manos aparentemente con intención de decir algo.  
  
Creo que la oportunidad de correr se nos fue, pero hay otra cosa que quiero hacer. Y dime, ¿qué es eso?  
  
Carlos se quedo callado y bajo la cabeza mirando sus rodillas temblar. Durante largo rato se mantuvo así solo titubeando de vez en cuando.  
  
¿Seria apresurado si te digo que... te amo? -Martha uso ese tiempo para pensar. ¿Tu-tu-tu me amas... a mi? A veces. Si. Mucho. Mas que a nada en el mundo.  
  
Ahora los dos miraron al suelo.  
  
¿Qué dices a eso? Sólo se me ocurre seguir con mi plan -contestó el muchacho. ¿Cuál era el plan? ... pues... besarte. ¿Qué dices a eso? Diría que si pero, solo se me ocurre seguir con tu plan.  
  
Dicho... y hecho. Carlos tomo a Martha por la cintura que para entonces temblaba, y ella respondió rodeándolo con los brazos por la espalda aun sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Lo que siguió es digno de narración. Basto acercarse un poco y los dos sabían que hacer, no sabían como pero los instintos los guiaron. No fue un beso cualquiera ni muy apasionado, talvez ni siquiera se clasifica como un beso al pequeño y ocasional roce que tuvieron, pero para ellos estaba siendo el momento mas especial de sus vidas. Y con razón.  
  
¿Qué dices? -comentó Carlos sin separarse mucho. Que no hables, tienes cosas mejores que hacer.  
  
Pronto el beso era un beso y los dos estaban contentos de que lo fuera.  
  
A Martha le vinieron unas palabras a la mente, no muy sabias al pronunciarse pero entonces tomaban razón. "... un viaje sin amor, no es un viaje...".  
  
Para cuando eran las 5:05 ya estaban corriendo para registrase en el hotel e informar que estaban bien y a que hora volverían. Ahí, además se encontraron con la agradable noticia de que sus habitaciones no eran muy lejanas.  
  
¿Qué dices si te visito en un rato? ¡Carlos! Era broma, solo una broma. Podemos charlar. ... Si, seguro.  
  
Después de registrase volvieron a salir para estar solos. Cenaron en un lugar silencioso donde Carlos contó a su novia lo poco que ella no sabia de el. Al contrario, Martha tuvo que dar bastantes detalles de su vida al chico que nunca se había preocupado por averiguar mas sobre ella.  
  
¡Es increíble que sepas todo eso sobre mi! Y decías no investigarme.  
  
Después de mucha platica, Carlos cumplió su promesa y la visitó en su habitación un poco después de el toque de queda para seguir charlando. Para suerte de ellos, Diana era la compañera de habitación de Martha, y siendo Diana como era no llegó a dormir hasta cerca del amanecer cuando ya la pareja estaba dormida, y esto incluía que no había una cama disponible para la recién llegada.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
¡Ese es mi Fan Fiction! Por favor tomen en cuenta que... estoy totalmente loca, y además obsesionada con alguien (lo llamarían estar enamorada) así que... escribo puras tonterías. Pero no me digan que no se les ocurren cosas como estas cuando piensan en esa persona tan linda y especial.  
  
Bueno; eso es todo por hoy. Dejen reviews y por favor sean muy sinceros con su opinión. Y, lean mis otras historias, y también compréndalas, por favor.  
  
Un saludo a todos. 


	4. HISTORIA 2: Fin de Curso

FIN DE CURSO  
  
Julio 6 era la fecha mas esperada para casi todos lo chicos en mi colegio; fecha en que las clases terminarían, los tramites para entrar a otra escuela comenzarían y cosas nuevas esperaban para todos. No para mi, yo, aun meses antes intentaba que el tiempo se detuviera y que esa fecha nunca llegara; la razón: ese chico, un año menor que yo, el mismo a quien había intentado hablar tantas veces, ninguna de ellas con éxito.  
  
Siempre ocurría algo, el no salía de su salón, un amigo lo distraía y muchas otras veces la culpa era mía pues mi cuerpo no respondía al estar a menos de dos metros de distancia, así que nunca, por una o por otra cosa, había podido hablar con el.  
  
Así, el 6 de Julio estaba cerca, tan cerca que los dedos de una mano me bastaban exactamente para contar los días restantes.  
  
Debes hablarle ya. Tal vez también el este dispuesto y hasta ansioso por que lo hagas.  
  
Muchas personas me daban ánimos para pararme frente a el, pero, como lo dije siempre no era tan sencillo; no sólo era hacer eso, abrir la boca y la magia no iba a salir de ella. Necesitaba un argumento y ni entonces tenia uno. Solo se me ocurría cuan apuesto me parecía, aunque talvez no lo fuera, como me encantaba su manera de caminar, pues era diferente, como su sonrisa hacia que mi estomago diera vueltas y que lo que sentía en ese momento, cuando el aparecía dejaba de tener importancia. Pero no creí bueno decir eso en la primera charla.  
  
Veamos. Ya tienes como comenzarla, después de decir "hola", las palabras fluirán.  
  
Mi mejor amigo, había tratado de todo para convencerme. Incluso había escrito como diálogos lo que pensaba correcto que dijera a aquel chico especial. Podría haber sido una gran enciclopedia.  
  
No creas que el se quedará callado; tendrá que decir algo. ¿Y entonces? ¿Nunca has conversado, chica? ¡Tienes que seguir el hilo de lo que el diga después de "hola"! ¿entendido? ¿Y si digo una tontería? El dirá otra.  
  
Planear como acercármele era conversación diaria y echarlo a perder mi forma de terminar un receso. Siempre me paralizaba y cuando tenia el valor, el simplemente no estaba disponible.  
  
Algunas veces llegue a pensar que ese día nada podría ser peor, era el fin; yo iría a una escuela nueva y el se quedaría ahí, y siendo de las circunstancias era lo mas probable, nunca lo volvería a ver, incluso se desvanecería de mis sueños. Pero la cosa no fue tan sencilla, no para mi.  
  
Si ya me era totalmente de trauma perderme un día común y corriente del chico, y sentía que no estaba completa si no sabia algo de su vida cotidiana, el día mas especial: su cumpleaños era una experiencia aterradora, y me dolía mucho perderme cada segundo de ese día. Mas me dolía que ese día que el consideraría especial, yo me estaría hundiendo en lo mas profundo de un pozo. Julio 6 era la fecha en que el cumpliría un año mas, un año que yo consideraría el mejor o mas penoso de mi vida.  
  
"Talvez ese sea el pretexto perfecto para encararle", pensé un día. Las circunstancias eran perfectas; sería gran detalle recordar algo que me dijo hace mas de un año, su cumpleaños, yo podría hablar con el por fin y los dos quedaríamos satisfechos, uno mas que otro pero satisfechos al fin. Nunca dije a nadie mi plan o me presionarían y escribirían libros al respecto.  
  
Los días pasaban rápidos, como agua entre las manos, cada uno para mi era un martirio pues duraban nada cuando lo veía y siglos cuando no era así.  
  
Así, rápidos o lentos, pasaron los días, y cuatro dedos en mi mano sobraban para contar cuantos faltaban para aquel momento. Era cuestión de una noche, la ultima noche de angustia por volverlo a ver, después, todas serian iguales.  
  
Debería haber dormido mucho, el día siguiente seria pesado, los sentimientos trabajarían duro y yo no estaba preparada para hacerlo sin descanso. Me acosté temprano; sin embargo, las horas de ventaja fueron utilizadas para pensar o ver al techo sin expresión alguna. La ultima vez que mire el reloj era alrededor de la una de la mañana, para entonces ya estaba mas dormida que despierta y no pensaba bien pero recuerdo haber sentido un par de lagrimas en mi mejilla, o talvez fueron mas, las almohadas son muy absorbentes. 


	5. FC Cap 2

FIN DE CURSO  
  
Llegue temprano al colegio, no quería perderme la entrada del muchacho en su ultimo día de clases, seguro la sonrisa que tanto me encantaba y fascinaba a la vista estaría dibujada raramente en su rostro, cosa que me hizo apresurar mi ritmo matutino para lograr la hazaña.  
  
Talvez exagere un poco. Faltaban 25 minutos para las siente a.m. y yo era ya compañía de un chico solitario que me miraba curioso, incluso me asusto un poco. El llevaba esperando ya cinco minutos fuera de el colegio, aguardando a que la puerta se abriera y mientras eso sucedía me observaba de punta a punta sonriendo de vez en cuando.  
  
Por fin, para mi alivio, la puerta se abrió solo diez minutos después; el chico raro, solo unos cuantos alumnos mas y yo, pudimos entrar a nuestra aula. De inmediato corrí a acomodar mi mochila para regresar a la puerta y sentarme en un banco justo frente a ella, así no perdería de quien entraba. La espera no fue larga.  
  
Se aproximaba ya al lugar de mejor visión para mi, con su fascinante sonrisa, su fabuloso andar y tímido ser cuando una voz chillona a mis oídos lo llamo por su nombre; el chico atendió serio de inmediato. Era una muchachita, que, de no haber arruinado mis momento seria linda pero entonces no me lo pareció. No alcance a oír su conversación, la cual solo la niña llevaba acabo pues el sonriente muchacho solo afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza a cuanta pregunta se le hacia. Todo esto, sin notar mi presencia.  
  
Enfadada me dirigí donde mi mochila para tomar las clases correspondientes a la mañana de ese viernes seis de julio; solo serían dos pues una ceremonia de fin de curso ocuparía el resto de la mañana.  
  
¿Qué dijo cualquiera de los maestros? No lo se.  
  
La campana que llamaba a ser atendida nos indico que debíamos dejar todo para salir y tomar posiciones de ceremonia.  
  
Nada relevante sucedió durante la primera parte de tan tedioso evento. Después de escuchar mencionar a cincuenta y cinco alumnos destacados, cada uno con su respectivo aplauso, todos estábamos acalorados y fastidiados, pero yo tenia la mente fresca, cansada, si, pero fresca. Era hora actuar.  
  
Mientras la gente se abarrotaba en la cafetería y peleaba desganada por un jugo de fruta o agua fresca, yo corrí para buscar el objeto clave en mi plan: una tarjeta de papelería, cubierta por un sobre sencillo, discreto y que tenia como rotulo el nombre del chico del cumpleaños. La guarde bajo mi suéter, tome aire, creo haber sonreído y me dirigí a buscar a esa alma que cumplía un año mas de vida.  
  
Por fin lo encontré. Como un milagro, estaba solo, sentado en una baquita, hojeando el programa de la ceremonia; el fastidio se observaba en su cara pero un toque de esperanza pintaba en su sonrisita. Volví a revisar mis ropas, tome aire nuevamente, aclare mi garganta y me dispuse a practicar ese elaborado guión, ese que me había llevado mas de un año terminar.  
  
Hola -dije; lo demás... fluiría solo.  
  
El chico alzo su cara para mirarme, cosa que casi hace que echara a correr pero el peso en mis pies fue mas fuerte, solo logre arrástralos unos pasos adelante.  
  
No te voy a fastidiar -continué-, es solo que... quería--- quiero darte esto.  
  
Saque de mi ropa la tarjeta, intacta, limpia y con mi alma dentro del sobre. El me miraba sombrado y un poco divertido, pero los nervios rodearon su cabeza.  
  
Espero no haberme equivocado, y que en verdad sea tu cumpleaños.  
  
¡¿Equivocarme?! De haber sido así me hubiera matado allí mismo, un año de pensar en ese día como su cumpleaños y que no lo fuera lo ameritaba. Él sonrió; yo, casi muero. ¿No es así? -imploré. Esta bien, si lo es. Me extraña que lo recuerdes. No debería hacerlo, sabes que para mi eres especial.  
  
No se como salió todo eso de mi floja boca pero ya había llegado a sus oídos, y como sea que eso funcione, el mensaje estaba en su cerebro y mientras lo procesaba sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.  
  
Acto seguido me levante como hipnotizada y camine hacia el frente pero sin rumbo. Cuando pude voltear solo vi la tarjeta en una de sus manos mientras la otra retenía algo en su boca; un insulto talvez. Era el fin, ¿cómo pude haber dicho eso?  
  
El encargo estaba hecho, a misión había sido cumplida. El sabia lo que yo pensaba sobre el y en sus manos las mas fiel prueba se encontraba. No era gran cosa, un tarjeta prefabricada, seleccionada con cuidado de una tienda grande y solo unas palabras con mi caligrafía la adornaban.  
  
No quiero extender mucho este asunto. Solo quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas especial que ha estado en mi vida y que pase lo que pase, cumplas los años que cumplas y calle quien calle, siempre lo serás; aunque las palabras no me permitan expresártelo y nunca te sea necesario. Feliz cumpleaños, persona especial. 


	6. FC Cap 3

FIN DE CURSO  
  
Me sentí vacía. Eran los momentos mas valiosos de mi vida, los últimos minutos que tenia para deleitarme con su presencia, la ultima vez que lo vería. Lo hubiera observado durante horas de no ser por que ni siquiera me atrevía a estar en el mismo patio que el.  
  
La segunda parte de la ceremonia cívica aconteció sin percances, nuevamente las palabras se oían muy lejos y la gente cerca de mi parecía distante. Nada importaba mucho, pues ya ni siquiera lo podía ver, todo iba mal.  
  
Llego el momento esperado por todos, el final de la ceremonia que celebraba a la vez el final de curso y que cerraba con un emotivo reconocimiento a los alumnos del ultimo año. Mis compañeros recibieron abrazos de sus mejores amigos y grandes y variadas muestras de cariño por parte de los profesores; yo me aleje para evitar bochornosos rechazos o miradas curiosas. Cuando me alejaba mas, una voz me llamo.  
  
Era mi profesora de física, la única con quien había tenido una relación extra académica y la única que sabia de mi afición por aquel chico, incluso me había ayudado en incontables ocasiones para saber su condición en cuanto calificaciones se refiere.  
  
Ahora estoy un poco atareada; ¿podrías ir después conmigo? Quisiera despedirme adecuadamente. Ve a la hora de salida. De acuerdo -contesté seca.  
  
Solo faltaban unos segundos para esa hora así que decidí no volver a la formación y esperar frente a la puerta de oficinas a que la maestra volviera.  
  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? La hora de salida era el ultimo momento que podía desperdiciar ese día, eran los últimos tres minutos en que podría verlo caminar a casa, mientras el, de espaldas, no lo notaria pero ¡estaba sentada lejos de el!. Era tarde, cuando asome la nariz fuera del edificio para ver en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia nadie quedaba ya, las sillas presumían vacías y los salones estaban desiertos. Ya lo había perdido, ni siquiera pude verlo entonces y me sentí mal. Talvez en el salón de maestros vería su foto en el registro, talvez podría tomarla o talvez solo debería esperar a que la profesora se despidiera tan adecuadamente. No tardo mucho.  
  
¿Estas aquí? Pensé que irías afuera para... ¡Dios! Lo siento, debí citarte a otra hora. No lo viste. No es gran cosa -mentí enormemente.  
  
Aquella ahora un tanto detestable se acerco a su escritorio y saco un fólder decorado de una manera un poco cursi pero no importo. De el desprendió un par de papeles que supuse hojearía mientras conversábamos.  
  
¿Enserio sientes algo por el? Digo, es un muchacho muy talentoso, inteligente y todo eso pero, sigue siendo un niño. Verás, siento que no debieras tener muchas esperanzas con el. Nunca las he tenido y si alguna apareció... se acaba de desvanecer, con el fin de esa ceremonia. Lo siento mucho. Te recompensaré. Creo que ni el ni el director necesitaran ya este documento.  
  
Las hojas desprendidas del fólder tomaron forma de ilusiones.  
  
Cosas que seguro has de saber; su dirección, teléfono -este ultimo me quemaría las entrañas de estar en mi poder-, y algunas de sus calificaciones y notas de comportamiento.  
  
Seguro que no me parecía correcto ni muy sano conservar documentos de esa índole, me parecía un detalle exagerado de interés incluso lo habría juzgado mal de ser en otra persona pero no veía otra forma de no olvidarlo, además una serie de siete números que me ayudarían a comunicarme con el talvez, se distinguían allí.  
  
También hay un par de fotos de la excursión pasada a ese parque. Las tomo el profesor de español y el chico esta presente. A ti te servirán mas.  
  
¿Fotografías? De esas, yo solo poseía un par en las que no vislumbraba muy bien pues habían sido tomadas a distancia y con precaución extrema para que el fotógrafo no fuera descubierto. Muchas suerte -me dijo para finalizar.  
  
Después fueron trivialidades. Me pidió que no dejara de visitarla y que fuera al colegio de vez en cuando, cosa que también a mi me beneficiaria por obvias razones.  
  
Salí con un fólder mas discreto en las manos y la cabeza revuelta despidiéndome de algunos de los profesores y personajes presentes en las oficinas.  
  
Esperando a que alguien tuviese que salir para que abrieran la puerta cerrada con candado, me senté en la misma banca en la que presenciara aquel desagradable y desalentador momento por la mañana. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que me pudiera ir a casa pero no me importo.  
  
Llevaba casi nada ahí sentada, cabizbaja cuando una silueta se aproximo, al mirar me di cuenta de quien era. Reconocería esos zapatos entre toneladas de ellos.  
  
Gracias por la tarjeta -dijo casi en silencio.  
  
Me levante dejando el fólder sobre el asiento y mi rostro a quedo a unos centímetros de el del chico, quien fijaba sus profundos ojos en sus manos que se retorcían.  
  
No fue nada; ya--- te lo dije.  
  
Se hizo un silencio que perforaba los oídos y por varios minutos nos quedamos sin decir nada, solo estábamos ahí parados mirándonos un poco. Yo sonreía discretamente pues no podía evitar sentirme contentísima por estar con el, tan cerca de el.  
  
Lo que seguía no me lo esperaba, era totalmente loco y solo se había presentado en mis mas macabros sueños.  
  
Me gustas -susurró mientras rascaba su nariz.  
  
Las palabras hicieron que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire y que mi sonrisa se hiciera mas grande y notoria, cosa que hizo que el también sonriera.  
  
Yo no conteste nada, no se me ocurría decir mas, todo estaba dicho ya y el no necesitaba otra cosa. Después de eso yo esperaba un "te voy a extrañar", unas cuantas palabras que no fueron expresadas.  
  
A cambio, recibí algo mejor. Sus brazos se extendieron rápidos alrededor de mis espalda y su cara se apretó sobre mi hombro izquierdo formando un abrazo, tan tierno que bien seria motivo de miles de fotos y sonrisas gigantescas.  
  
Cuando quedamos mas lejos, justo a tiempo lo tan esperado sucedió: alguien abrió la puerta y los dos podríamos ir a casa.  
  
El chico tomó mi mano derecha y nos dirigimos a la salida para alejarnos solo unos pasos de la puerta. Ahí, con la sonrisa aun brillando en ambos rostros el muchacho beso mi mejilla y echando un vistazo a el contenido de mi mano dijo:  
  
Te llamaré. Pero... -comencé, adelantándome al hecho de que el no conocía mi numero telefónico. No te preocupes, tu expediente tampoco le servirá mas a la profesora de física.  
  
Diciendo eso, dejo mi mano y se adelanto camino a casa, camino totalmente opuesto al que yo tomaría pero eso ya no importó. No importaba como, a mi casa llegaría feliz.  
  
Exactamente una hora después, el teléfono timbro para anunciar que aquel 6 de julio no había sido tan malo después de todo.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
¡Ya! Este Fic esta muy raro, un poco marciano creo. No es de mi inspiración, creo. La verdad es que es el sueño de una amiga, una persona muy especial que quisiera hacer de esta historia una anécdota.  
  
Ya ven, la narración esta un poco rara, el mensaje confuso y la trama sencilla, torpe, ordinaria, vana y un tanto miserable, otra cosa distinguible es que ¡no hay nombres!  
  
¡Amigocha, ojala algo parecido te suceda ese "julio 6", antes o después! 


	7. HISTORIA 3: Fiesta

FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS  
Lista de Invitados  
  
¿Es necesario? No, hija, pero... complace a tu padre. Ya ves, te divertirás. Invitaremos solo a los mas cercanos amigos de la familia y tu podrás invitar a quien quieras. No quiero invitar a... nadie, no hay nadie que... no quiero.  
  
La misma discusión de hacia unos meses. La mamá de Ana se esforzaba por convencerla para tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que su padre estaba muy entusiasmado por se la mayor de sus hijas.  
  
¿Sin gente desconocida? Si -contestó un día la señora. ¿No me tengo que poner ropa incomoda? No ¿Ni invitar a gente de relleno? Jamás Bien, hagan esa fiesta. ¡Genial! De inmediato comienzo con los preparativos. ¿Cuánta gente piensas invitar?  
  
Ana uso los dedos de sus manos susurrando nombres al aire.  
  
Creo que... 9 o 10 serán suficientes.  
  
Su madre no quedo conforme; ella esperaba una larga lista de adolescentes desenfrenados para asistir a la fiesta de su hija; sin embargo, la niña pensaba diferente. Había seleccionado cuidadosamente a las personas que serían invitadas, destacando a la gente comunicativa, hipócrita y totalmente aprovechada, quedándole así, una pequeña y forzada lista, pues de muchos amigos verdaderos no gozaba.  
  
Cuando su madre estaba por dejar alegremente la habitación Ana reaccionó a un tardío impulso.  
  
Mamá, cuenta uno mas. Por supuesto.  
  
¿Fiesta? ¿Te convencieron? No tendré que usar ropa incomoda. Perfecto. Espero que me dejen asistir. Gracias por la invitación. No es nada. ¿A cuantas personas invitaras? Creo que no serán mas de una docena de personas locas. Y... ¿todas esas personitas saben que el próximo sábado es tu cumpleaños? Ehmmm... excepto una.  
  
Ana había invitado ya a casi todas las personas de la lista, y estaba por terminar con su nueva mejor amiga.  
  
¿Lo vas a invitar? No lo quiero omitir. ¿Crees que vaya? Al menos espero que aprecie el detalle. ¿En verdad quieres que vaya? Sería la persona mas deseada de todas. ¿Qué harás con el ahí? Supongo que esperar a que se divierta. ¿Y no acepta? ¡Ya! Deja las preguntas, me pones mas nerviosa que si ya hubiera hablado con el. ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo? ¡Ya!  
  
Ana acababa de ver a la ultima persona en la lista pasar a unos cuantos metros de ellas y había tenido una gran empujón de valor para acercarse y pedirle que fuera a su no tan ansiada fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
No necesito mucho de su valor pues en cuanto estuvieron cerca, Fabiola, la amiga de Ana, emitió un grito gigantesco que hizo que el chico en la lista volteara al instante con la sorpresa dibujada en la frente.  
  
Hey! Tu. Mi amiga quiere hablar contigo. ¿Sabe quien eres? -susurró como remate a Ana. Si no lo ha olvidado...  
  
El chico le dijo a sus amigos lo dejaran y les pidió que se adelantaran para poder entablar aquella conversación fantasma.  
  
Oye, niño, ella quiere... Fabiola, yo puedo sola.  
  
Por un momento, esperando a que Ana "pudiera sola" todos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
Guillermo yo... ehm... yo se que hace mucho tiempo que no nos hablamos y eso, y también se que cuando lo hacíamos no era muy... agradable para ti. Es nada mas que... el próximo hay una fiesta en mi casa y.... quería saber si te gustaría... si asistirías. ¿Fiesta? -preguntó el muchacho despistadamente. Fiesta, Guillermo -afirmó Fabiola-. Es el cumpleaños de Anita. Gracias, Fabiola.  
  
De nuevo, el silencio. Hasta que alguien tuvo algo que decir.  
  
¿Tu cumpleaños, Ana? No lo sabia, entonces, ¿debo llevar regalo?  
  
Antes de que Fabiola hubiera podido interrumpir, Ana tapó su boca y la primera prefirió retirarse.  
  
Depende -contestó hasta entonces Ana. ¿Depende? ¿de que? De si irás o no. Y... ¿qué si decido ir? Entonces con eso será suficiente, no encontraras regalo mejor.  
  
A pesar de que las mejillas de Guillermo se declararon apenadas con un evidente pero claro tono rojo, este opto por seguir con la conversación.  
  
¿Y si no voy? Por x o y razón. Entonces tendrá que ser un gran regalo, como... uno como para revivir muertos, ¿sabes? Pues... por si las dudas comenzare a ahorrar.  
  
El gesto de intriga y sentimientos encontrados en la cara de Ana fue interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el regreso a clases. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Guillermo había desaparecido y Ana casi insensible volvió a su salón de clases. 


	8. F Cap 2

FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS Invitados Conformados  
  
Todos estaba invitados, todo estaba listo, excepto la festejada de había caído en una ataque de nervios tal que ir a la escuela le había resultado imposible los dos últimos días.  
  
No te entiendo -le dijo un día su padre-, es solo una fiesta, has tenido muchas, ¿por qué esta te altera tanto? No es la fiesta, es la gente -dijo distraídamente. ¿La gente? ¿No quieres que alguno de los invitados asista? Al contrario. Papá, prefiero no hablar de ello. Ya mañana veré que hacer. ¿Segura? Si, estoy bien.  
  
El señor se retiro de inmediato pero no tardo mucho en volver.  
  
Te llaman por teléfono.  
  
Ana salió proyectada hacia el aparato mas cercano para contestar la llamada. La voz del otro lado la decepcionó.  
  
No querías que Guillermo te llamara para pedir tu dirección, ¿verdad? Hola, Fabiola. Solo quería saber como estas, hoy tampoco fuiste a la escuela y ayer dijiste que estabas mejor; estamos preocupados. ¿El pregunto algo? ¿sabes si vendrá? Se lo quise preguntar hoy después de que casi me degollas para obligarme pero tampoco el asistió a clases. Maldición. Cuidado con tu boca.  
  
Después de despedirse de Fabiola por lo menos una hora después, Ana se sintió mejor pues no había sido tiempo perdido, las risas no se habían hecho esperar.  
  
Ya por la noche, las visitas se hicieron presentes.  
  
¿Mejor de humor, hija? Si, mamá. Mucho mejor. ¿Están todos confirmados? Todos, excepto uno. ¿Quién? Ehm... una amiga, talvez necesite ir al doctor de improvisto-mintió. Entiendo. Pues no importa, que mejor si viene. Claro.  
  
Poco después, Ana se acostó para dormir y los nervios desaparecieron por completo. Al menos hasta el otro día cerca de las nueve de la mañana en que su madre irrumpió histérica en su habitación.  
  
¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¡Tu ropa! ¿esta lista? Desde el jueves -contestó Ana tranquila. ¿Y la música? Mi papá la tiene en el auto. ¿Carlos esta listo? Mamá, Carlos sigue dormido. Ese hermano tuyo, ¿no sabe que hora es? Seguro, por eso sigue en cama. Es temprano, cálmate. ¡Oh, pequeña! Es que es tu primera fiesta de adolescente. ¡Oh, madre! No-im-porta.  
  
Cuando en verdad todo debía estar listo todo lo estaba. Incluso la mayoría de los invitados estaban ya listos para disfrutar de la fiesta. Por supuesto, Fabiola fue la primera en asistir.  
  
Quiero estar aquí cuando el chico llegue. Entonces deberás venir a vivir a mi casa.  
  
Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando las esperanzas de Ana se vieron frustradas pues no creía que alguien asistiera a una fiesta tres horas después de la cita prevista.  
  
¿Bailas? -preguntaba un chico tras otro a la festejada que rechazaba a uno tras otro de igual manera.  
  
Aunque se estaba divirtiendo, Ana seguía sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la entrada de alguien por la puerta.  
  
¡Ana! ¡Ana! ¡ANA! Ya aprendí mi nombre, ¿qué pasa, Fabiola? Es Guillermo, esta aquí, ¡llegó! ¡si vino! ¡Ana, Guillermo esta en la sala de tu casa!  
  
No hubo una respuesta, al menos no oral. Ana salió corriendo para dirigirse a la sala donde, efectivamente, Guillermo estaba sentado junto a un pequeño niño de no mas de ocho años.  
  
Tratando de aparentar la emoción, Ana se acerco para saludar.  
  
¡Guillermo! Hola. Pensé que no vendrías. Ahm... pues ciertas personitas me causaron problemas. Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a mi hermanito. Seguro que no. Es mas, ¿por qué no vas con Carlos? Seguro se llevaran bien -se dirigió al pequeño. Mi mamá insistía en que lo cuidara mientras ellos no estaban y no encontré solución mas que sobornarlo y traerlo a la fiesta. Perfecto. ¿Quieres comer? ¿Refresco? ¿Pastel? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres bailar? -interrumpió Guillermo. No... no se. Comprendo -bajó la cabeza. No, si quiero. Vamos a bailar.  
  
Pese a que a Ana le hubiera gustado que eso sucediera en total privacia, toda la gente a su alrededor los volteo a ver en cuanto pisaron la pista. La familia de Ana estaba emocionada y miraba con ternura el momento, mientras sus amigos murmuraban en especial aquellos que le habían pedido bailar antes.  
  
¿Seguro quieres hacer esto, Guillermo? Pues... me voy acobardando pero si quiero. Sigamos.  
  
Ana prefirió cerrar los ojos para no tener que ver a todos observarla con un sonrisita aunque eso lo hizo romántico unos segundos después.  
  
¿Ana? ¿Ana? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ya se acabo la canción -susurró Guillermo. Si, ya lo sabia.  
  
Cabizbajos se retiraron del lugar de baile. Guillermo esbozaba una sonrisa y Ana opto por teñir su cara de rojo.  
  
La sala volvió a ser escenario de una nueva charla, una que duraría mucho. Esta fue cortada por la madre de Ana que llamo a Guillermo para darle una pequeño presente que seria dado a todos los invitados. Ana aprovecho su ausencia para ir a su habitación; ahí, un repentino dolor de cabeza la tumbo en su cama donde se quedo casi dormida.  
  
Tres golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su sueño.  
  
Lo siento, solo quería... despedirme. 


	9. F Cap 3

FIESTA DE CUMPLAÑOS  
Regalo de Cumpleaños  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Tan temprano? No lo es. ¡Ay! Siento haber desaparecido así, es que... perdón, Guillermo. De repente mi cabeza... ¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto Guillermo preocupado.  
  
Ana se rió un poco, se sentó e invito a Guillermo a hacerlo junto a ella.  
  
Si, es solo que el ruido, no, mas bien... las sorpresas de hoy... agotan. Cierto, y... no se acaban, Ana.  
  
Guillermo descubrió una mochila que ocultaba bajo su abrigo.  
  
No te vi traerla antes. Mi hermano la ha traído, vino por nosotros. No comprendo, me dejan cuidar al pequeño pero no confían en que pueda llevarlo sano a casa.  
  
Ana se encogió de hombros.  
  
A lo que vamos... Pese a lo que me dijiste, te he traído un regalo. No debiste, no es necesario, era totalmente en serio, no hay nada mejor que el que hayas venido. Pero, también lo disfrute y, sinceramente mereces mil presentes.  
  
Una atmósfera rara se sintió en la habitación y el aire se pinto de un rosa que resultaría cursi.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Guillermo entrego a Ana una caja torpemente forrada con un papel marrón y un moño azul, aunque pequeño, significativo y Ana ni el papel quiso romper.  
  
Dentro, un muy bonito portarretratos aguardaba.  
  
Es bellísimo -dijo Ana-. Aunque no sea una palabra que yo use a menudo. No pensaba venir y nunca me esforcé en escoger un gran regalo pero... ayer, estuve razonándolo y... un día tenia que hacerlo. ¿Ir a una fiesta? No... bueno... no, eso no.  
  
Alguien a la puerta interrumpió tocando enérgicamente. ¡Guillermo! Esta enfurecido, no tardes o me matara.  
  
Era el hermanito menor de Guillermo que avisaba que el mayor de ellos estaba afuera esperándolo.  
  
Ya voy, solo... váyanse, yo iré después. De acuerdo.  
  
Todo parecía estar dicho, era claro que lo que los dos sentían estaba ya declarado y a ninguno le cabían dudas.  
  
Ana... uhm... feliz cumpleaños. Gracias, Guillermo. Bueno, ya debo irme o mis papás se enfurecerán. Gracias por invitarme... la comida estuvo bien, y... me entere que fui el único con quien bailaste. ¿Te enteraste? Ah pues... si. Bueno, fue un honor. Nos vemos luego.  
  
Guillermo se levanto indeciso como queriendo no hacerlo le lanzo una mirada a Ana que decía "Házmelo mas fácil", Ana la capto y detuvo torpemente a Guillermo.  
  
Gracias por venir; fue lo mejor. Uhm... -las palabras de improvisado no se le daban a Ana-. Espero que... uhm... no, ya vete; te esto entreteniendo. No te preocupes.  
  
En una flashazo a Guillermo le vino algo a la mente y se apresuró.  
  
Te dejo para que revises tus regalos. Debes estar segura de lo que contienen.  
  
Ana recibió un leve, pobre y escaso mensaje pero cuando estuvo procesado prefirió averiguar por si sola y dejar que Guillermo realizara su plan a la perfección.  
  
Tienes razón, talvez lo haga mañana, ahora estoy un poco cansada -Ana vio en los ojos del chico el pánico. Como quieras -trató de ocultar su desesperación.  
  
Guillermo se aproximo a la puerta y volteo para dirigirle una sonrisita tímida a Ana que lo observaba absorta y que le devolvió el gesto encantadora.  
  
Cuando Guillermo se hubiera ya alejado, Ana corrió a la puerta de su habitación para verlo y darle un ultimo mensaje, bastante claro. ¡Te quiero mucho! -casi le grito, mas se abstuvo por temor a que su familia abajo escuchara tan ferviente declaración.  
  
Guillermo se volvió un ojo fuertemente cerrado y el otro entre abierto como quien tiene miedo de mirar.  
  
Revisa tus regalos -acto seguido, Guillermo echo a correr.  
  
Siguiendo el consejo de Guillermo y el presentimiento que había tenido desde el primer instante, Ana fue a revisar el portarretratos que había quedado en la cama.  
  
No había señales de una nota o algo por el estilo. Por un instante Ana sintió su corazón parar al pensar que talvez el papel que lo envolvía era en verdad lo importante. Nada ahí parecia contener un mensaje. Decepcionada, Ana solo pensó en usar el objeto.  
  
Por supuesto, en lo mas recóndito de un cajón, y custodiada por miles de cajas, bolsas y sobres estaba una foto poco usual. En ella vislumbraban muchos muchachos y muchachas, pero ninguno en especifico, lo que hacia pensar que había sido tomada al azar. En realidad, observándola bien se encontraba la verdadera razón de la tan apresurada toma: al fondo, descuidado, Guillermo sonreía con sus amigos. Detalle nada fácil de encontrar, así que era perfecta.  
  
Cuando intento que la foto entrara en el marco se encontró con que esta parecía no caber, a empujones, casi logra doblar la fotografía, cosa que no le gustaba nada. Fue entonces cuando descubrió algo que la hizo sonreír.  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños, Anita.  
  
Ya sabes, pensé que no iría a tu fiesta así que pensé también que no  
necesitaría un regalo, el resultado: este horrendo portarretratos.  
  
La verdad, es que TE QUIERO mucho y, de una manera tan especial que esto  
no es suficiente. Espero que lo comprendas.  
  
Con cariño, Guillermo.  
  
Llámame  
  
Inmediatamente se encontraban ocho números que dirigían a la casa de Guillermo.  
  
¿Hola? -preguntó Ana con voz temblorosa que escondía la emoción. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -con una notoria sonrisa, del otro lado de la línea estaba Guillermo. -Escondiste muy bien la nota. Una parte de mi no quería que la encontraras. ¿Enserio? No  
  
Después de breve silencio solo uno tenia algo concreto que decir.  
  
Te... quiero.  
  
Ana dejo de respirar, no había escuchado esa frase de la boca de Guillermo y, francamente la tomo por sorpresa.  
  
Ehm... ¿me escuchaste en el pasillo? Si, muy bien. Entonces,... sabes que yo también. Que yo también te quiero.  
  
Ay! No, no, no, que cosas tan tontas escribo. La verdad es que así es mi existir. Les confieso que mi problema es que solo imagino una escena y lo demás lo tengo que improvisar. Resultado: estos fiasgos de "Fan fictions".  
  
No me juzguen muy duro, soy de corazón débil. 


End file.
